Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins, also called the Hobbit, is a main character and the titular character/main protagonist of The Hobbit ''trilogyand a character on ''The Lord of the Rings. Bilbo is from the Shire who became one of the most well-known Hobbits in all of Middle-earth. In The Hobbit, Bilbo became a member of Thorin's Company, tasked with taking down the dragon Smaug. Along the way, he became friends with the company's leader, Thorin Oakenshield. He later retired to the Grey Havens to live with his nephew Frodo and departed Middle-Earth with Galadriel, Celeborn, and Gandalf. Bilbo is portrayed by Ian Holm and a younger version of Bilbo portrayed by Martin Freeman while his younger self is portrayed by Oscar Strik. History 'Early Life' Bilbo was born in the Shire on September 22, TA 2890 to Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins in their family house of Bag End. Growing up, Bilbo was his mother's son. He would often wish to go on adventures like his mother had done before marrying his father and searched the woods in search of elves, often coming out late after dark past his curfew. As a child, he met Bella's friend, Gandalf by playfully hitting the grey wizard on the sides with his toy store. Gandalf and Bilbo later became close friends and regarded each other as family.third Bilbo's adventurous times slip away from him after he takes responsibility as the Master of Bag End after his parents' death. An Unexpected Journey In a flash-forward, Bilbo writes in his diary, remembering his younger days with Thorin Oakenshield and his group of dwarves. He later gives Frodo the task of putting his "no admittance" party sign and reminiscent on his younger days. Family/Relationships * Belladonna Took * Bungo Baggins * Gerontius Took ' * 'Adamanta Chubb * Mungo Baggins * Laura Grubb * Lavender Grubb ' * 'Hildigrim Took ' * 'Rosa Took ' * 'Adalgrim Took * Paladin Took II ' * 'Peregrin Took * Pearl Took ' * 'Pervinca Took ' * [[Pimpernel Took|'Pimpernel Took]]' ' * Esmeralda Took ' * '''Saradoc Brandybuck ' * 'Merry Brandybuck ' * 'Lobelia Sackville-Baggins (nee Bracegirdle) '(paternal third cousin/cousin-in-law) * 'Otho Sackville-Baggins '(paternal first cousin) * 'Lotho Sackville-Baggins '(paternal first cousin once removed/paternal third cousin once removed) * '''Bingo Baggins * Chica Chubb ''' * '''Falco Chubb-Baggins * Poppy Chubb-Baggins * Balbo Baggins ' * '''Berylla Boffin ' * 'Ivy Goodenough ' * '''Buffo Boffin * 'Bosco Boffin ' (great-great-uncle) * 'Otto Boffin ' (paternal great-uncle/paternal first cousin twice removed) * 'Lavender Boffin ' (née Grubb) ' (paternal great-aunt) ' * 'Hugo Boffin ' (maternal uncle by marriage/paternal second cousin once removed) * 'Donnamira Took ' (maternal aunt) * 'Uffo Boffin ' (paternal second cousin once removed) * 'Rollo Boffin ' (paternal second cousin once removed) * 'Primrose Bracegirdle, nee Boffin ' (paternal second cousin once removed) * 'Jago Boffin ' (paternal third cousin) * 'Jessamine Bolger ' (nee Boffin) * 'Gerda Bolger ' (nee Boffin) ' (paternal third cousin) ' * 'Bruno Bracegirdle ' (paternal third cousin) * 'Vigo Boffin ' (paternal third cousin once removed) * 'Griffo Boffin ' (paternal third cousin once removed) * 'Daisy Boffin ' (nee Baggins) ' (paternal second cousin once removed) ' * 'Hugo Bracegirdle ' (third cousin once removed) * 'Hilda Bracegirdle ' (third cousin once removed) * 'Folco Boffin ' (third cousin twice removed) Status: alive; overseas Gallery Bilbo Baggins/Gallery Appearances * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Category:Bilbo Baggins Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:Male Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Return of the King Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring Characters